The Scientist
by Arthelils
Summary: Tout est une question de science. De science et de progrès. Mais tout deux ne parleront jamais aussi fort que mon coeur. SH/JW


**Hi Everyone ! On se retrouve bien vite hein ? Ahaha Bon voici un nouvel OS SH/JW. C'est long pour un OS, je sais, pardon aha. Hmm il est assez spécial. J'ai décider d'aborder la personalité de Sherlock sous un autre angle. Je ne pense pas que Sherlock soit quelqu'un qui "cache" ce qu'il ressent. C'est juste que la plupart du temps, il ne se sent pas assez concerné pour éprouver une quelconque émotion. Cependant, s'il doit se mettre en colère, pleurer ou autre, je pense qu'il le fait sans détour. Enfin, c'est mon avis personnel. Bref, j'arrête de blablater, j'espère que ça vous plaira, à bientôt !**

* * *

><p>The Scientist<p>

* * *

><p> La plupart du temps, j'attends. Il parait que le bonheur se trouve à chaque coin de rue. Je ne sors pas beaucoup et même lorsque je le fait, je marche vite en évitant le plus souvent de tourner. Les petites ruelles sombres sont mes corridors, les grandes avenues mon enfer et mon salon ma liberté. Je ne suis pas agoraphobe. Je ne suis pas seul. J'attends.<p>

Que le soleil se couche, que la pluie cesse enfin ainsi je pourrais mourir bientôt. Car personne ne vit indéfiniment. Il faut bien que tout cela s'arrête un jour.

Les gens ne m'intéressent pas. Je connais d'eux, tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. Leurs sentiments insensés et leurs comportements mous, répétitifs. Nul besoin de contact physique avec moi. Nous ne parlons ici que de vagues platoniques sur l'océan des plaisirs divers. Quand on bavarde de relation, je me tais ou invente. Quelqu'un se soucie-t-il de cela ? Si tout ça demeure pour moi sans intérêt qui se sentira concerné ? Eh bien personne. Peu importe. Oui. Vraiment peu de chose m'insupporte, me concerne, me blesse ou autre. La vie n'est qu'un enchainement d'actions diverses puis il y a la mort. J'ai décidé de ne plus bouger parce que même comme cela, elle viendra quand même. La faucheuse. On peut bien se moquer : « Tu ne sors jamais ! » « Sais-tu au moins ce qu'est l'amour ? Ahaha ! » « Quel vie de merde ! » D'accord. Et alors ?

Des fois, je mange, d'autre pas. Par moment, je pleure sans raison et quelques secondes plus tard, j'oublie. J'aime fumer pour accélérer la chose. Sincèrement, on dit que fumer tue mais je trouve que cela ne va pas assez vite. Me suicider ? Pour quoi faire ? J'ai encore tellement de chose à faire ! _Fumer, boire, pleurer, vomir, attendre…_

On dit que je parle bien. Je vends mes mots comme un marchand de bon poisson. Pourtant je déteste parler. Aussi, je hais le poisson. Les gens disent de moi que je n'ai pas de cœur. Ah bon ? Depuis quand vit-on sans cœur ? Serais-je donc, dans ce cas, un mort vivant ? Dieu que cette pensée est stupide !

Parfois je rêve que le monde entier se fait assassiner. Qu'il ne reste plus que moi et l'assassin. Alors je panique parce que même si j'ai les capacités pour le débusqué, ce forcené, je n'en ai nullement la force physique. Ce n'est pas un rêve normal. Cependant, je ne connais pas réellement la définition de la normalité. La vraie. Celle qui est en tout point.., normale. Il y a des jours où je voudrais ne pas être comme je suis. Avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie et manger autre chose qu'une bouchée de produit périmé. Il y a des jours où, devant ma fenêtre, je regarde les gens passer en bas. Ils ont l'air si foutrement heureux ! Abrutis mais heureux. Généralement, après avoir regardé, je me sens triste. J'enfile donc mon peignoir bleu, pleure un peu et joue un morceau au violon. Oh ça ne change rien mais ça m'occupe parce qu'être triste est quelque chose de très ennuyeux.  
>_Sherlock ! Apelle une voix sourde derrière la porte.<br>_Pas maintenant Mrs Hudson.  
>_Ouvrez cette porte immédiatement ! Crie-t-elle encore.<br>Ma cigarette tombe à terre me faisant froncer les sourcils. Dégoûté, je prends une position fœtale et lance :  
>_Je suis occupé là ! On a qu'à dire que je suis tout nu et que vous n'avez pas vraiment envie de voir ça !<br>_J'ai un double des clés ! Je vais l'utilisé ! Hurle la propriétaire pour seule réponse.  
>Quoi ? Elle avait un double et elle m'a quand même dérangé ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette persécution ?<br>Un cliquetis singulier émane de la serrure et la porte se laisse faire. Mrs Hudson fait son entré dans une ronde de laine mauve, déclarant :  
>_Ne faites pas attention au désordre et au cadavre sur le canapé.<br>Je me retourne pour constater qu'elle a ramené quelqu'un.  
>_Qui c'est ? Fis-je sur un ton abrupt, toujours en boule sur le dit canapé, me dévissant le cou pour les regarder.<br>_Vous êtes un mauvais locataire Sherlock, répond la femme en désignant l'appartement d'un vague geste de la main. De plus, le loyer arrive trop souvent en retard. Voici donc Mr Watson. Il fera un bon colocataire. Enfin, s'il accepte.

Je me lève d'un bond, me froissant presque un muscle sous la vivacité de l'entreprise. Seigneur ! J'ai le corps tout engourdis.  
>_Mais vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! M'écriais-je scandalisé.<br>_Vous avez une autorisation pour le bras posé sur la table de la cuisine ? Chante-t-elle doucement.  
>Quel monstre. Cette femme est au moins aussi perfide que moi.<p>

_Moi qui pensais que vous étiez un gentille vielle dame..., soupirais-je, une main lasse passant sur mon visage.

_Hey ! S'offusque la concierge.  
>_Quoi ?<br>_Je ne suis pas vielle.

_C'est très mal de se voiler la face Mrs Hudson. Soufflais-je alors qu'un raclement de gorge me rappelle la présence de l'inconnu, futur ex-colocataire.  
>_John Watson, enchanté. Dit-il en s'avançant pour me serrer la main.<br>_Sherlock Holmes, aimerais pouvoir en dire de même. Fis-je en saisissant la main tendu.  
>Le blond fronce légèrement les sourcils, hésite entre plusieurs expressions puis finis par adopter un sourire désolé auquel je ne réponds pas.<br>_Dites, c'est parce que c'est un ancien soldat que vous le préférez à moi ? Gémissais-je à l'attention de la propriétaire. C'est le charme des uniformes ?  
>_Qui sait ? Sourit malicieusement la vielle avant de s'injurier:<br>_Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mon four ? Et puis vous pourriez aérer un peu quand vous fumez, Sherlock.  
>_Je n'ai rien fait au four, c'est le cerveau qui a éclater et a tout salit. Et je ne peux pas ouvrir la fenêtre, le loquet est cassé. Me défendis-je en buvant dans la tasse posée sur la table depuis deux jours.<p>

Le goût est infect. Elle devait être là depuis plus longtemps.

_Sinon.., commence le protéger d'Hudson. Comment avez-vous su pour l'armée ?  
>_La canne, le bronzage et la coupe de cheveux. Non sans parler du reste. Répondis-je le contenu de la tasse et la tasse elle-même se retrouvant directement à la poubelle.<br>_Pardon ? S'enquit à nouveau le blond.  
>_Bien que cela ne reste qu'une claudication psychosomatique, c'est tout de même une blessure relativement grave. Surement due à un syndrome de stress post-traumatique. Bref, pour rassemblé de tels handicaps, il faut un choc initial assez brut. Une guerre par exemple. Votre port droit implique une grande discipline. Coupe en brosse à la rangers et votre bronzage n'est pas assez unifié pour provenir d'un salon. La seule chose que je n'arrive pas à déterminer c'est : Afghanistan ou Irak ?<br>_Euh.., Afghanistan. Balbutie-t-il.

_Hmm. Fis-je avec contentement.

Bon, là c'est le moment où, indigné, il m'envoie me faire voir ailleurs. Je me demande pourquoi les gens n'apprécient pas mes déductions.  
>_En tous cas, ce que vous venez de faire, c'était brillant.<br>_Ah bon ?  
>_Bien sûr ! C'était woah, vraiment fantastique. S'émerveille-t-il encore.<p>

_Oh et bien merci..  
>Mrs Hudson revient dans la cuisine, mon crâne à la main :<br>_Cet appartement vous convient-il John ?

_Oui ! Enfin.., oui.  
>_Parfait ! Sourit la concierge. Je vous laisse régler le reste avec Sherlock. Au revoir !<br>_Mrs Hudson ! Appelais-je prestement.  
>_Oui Sherlock ?<br>_Rendez-moi mon crâne.

La porte claque et je peux clairement entendre : « Vous n'en aurez plus besoin maintenant ! »

Quelle vielle mégère… Décidément, cette journée a quelque chose de pourris. Si seulement cette pourriture pouvait être semblable à une décomposition post-mortem ! Mais non, c'est juste une saleté de journée sentant le pourri.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

* * *

><p>_Ma chambre, fis-je en indiquant la porte close du bout des doigts. N'y rentrez sous aucun prétexte, même s'il y a de la fumée sous la porte et que le gouvernement débarque.<br>_Le gouvernement ? S'étonne le docteur avec une expression indéchiffrable…, pour l'instant.  
>_Oui. Il vient souvent foutre le bout de son parapluie dans mes affaires. Bref, le reste n'a pas d'importance. Oh et ne touchez pas à mes expériences. Ordonnais-je le canapé me faisant saliver.<p>

Mon corps s'enfoui dans les coussins. La ouate est un matériau textile qui me procure une satisfaction dénuée de sens. J'aspire à une paresse du plus haut niveau quand le nouvel arrivant m'interrompt :

_Euh sinon, les courses, c'est..

_Mrs Hudson qui les faisait, marmonnais-je froidement. A présent que vous êtes là, je parie qu'elle ne voudra plus les faire.  
>Le cri du fauteuil à ma gauche m'annonce le changement de position du blond.<br>_Ahem…, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une clé électronique pour la lessive. Vous…  
>_Mrs Hudson. Comme vous êtes là, elle ne voudra plus la faire non plus. J'ajoute, encore plus atone.<br>Le silence gêné du docteur Watson s'étire sur une telle longueur que je crois presque être débarrassé de lui. Pourtant :  
>_Et le ménage. Elle..<br>_Ne voudras plus le faire. Merci.

_Attendez, est-ce qu'il vous arrive de bouger de ce canapé ? S'écrie mon colocataire apparemment irrité.

_Non.

_Okay…

Mon téléphone vibre au loin et je tends une main molle dans sa direction.  
>_Portable. Appelais-je.<p>

L'agacement de mon nouveau compagnon de maisonnée transparait dans son soupir déchirant mais il questionne, néanmoins :  
>_Il est où ?<br>_Au-dessus de l'armoire à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Le blond se lève derechef, me faisant remarquer que s'il porte une canne, ce n'est pas pour rien.  
>_Roh, vous et moi savons pertinemment que ce boitillement n'a rien de réel ! Eludais-je.<p>

Le docteur me tend l'engin avec une moue contrariée qui me ferait presque sourire. Un message de Lestrade clignote sur mon écran et ce simple fait réussi à soulever la commissure de mes lèvres. Un triple meurtre avec enlèvement. Le monde est merveilleux. Plus léger qu'auparavant, je saute du canapé et coure prestement jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Une fois lavé et dans des vêtements propres, j'enfile mon manteau à la hâte et lance à l'intention du nouveau venu :

_Je sors. Surement vais-je rentrer tard.

_Eh ? D'accord, acquiesce-t-il, une déferlante d'émotions contradictoires traversant son visage.  
>Cet homme est un livre ouvert. Tragique, vraiment.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

* * *

><p>_Qui c'est lui ? Interroge l'inspecteur alors que je fais mon entrée sur les lieux du crime.<p>

_Mon assistant. ANDERSON ! Touchez encore à MA scène de crime et je vous JURE que je vous briserais les os en mille morceaux pour m'en faire des rails ! Hurlais-je à l'encontre du brun.  
>Est-ce normal d'être aussi attardé ? Et encore ! C'est une insulte en vers ceux-ci ! Déplacer un cadavre, non mais je vous jure. Idiot. Totalement et indéniablement idiot.<p>

Alors qu'une énième joute verbale débute entre moi et ma plus grande plaie sur terre, le DI se tourne vers le docteur :  
>_Gregory Lestrade.<p>

_Euhm.. John Watson. Sourit nerveusement le blond, de légers spasmes contractant les muscles de sa jambe.  
>Visiblement agacé par nos éclats de voix, le DI ordonne :<br>_Anderson, fermez-la et allez donc vous rendre utile ailleurs !

Crispé de colère, non sans y être habitué, le brun rejoint Donovan, la tête basse, des injures plein la barbe.

_Silence ! Crachais-je, sachant pertinemment que quelqu'un, peu importe qui, s'apprêtais à ouvrir la bouche.

Oh tout ce sang ! Cela en deviendrait magique ! Je satellite autours des cadavres avant de les passer minutieusement à la loupe. Une analyse rapide de la pièce m'indique que le cadavre de sexe masculin déplacé par Anderson se trouvait à gauche de celui de l'énorme femme en tailleur jadis beige clair. Cette scène, bien que réjouissante n'en reste pas moins insensé. Ils ont tous reçu une balle en plein dans le crâne. Leurs cadavres se suivent en une file indienne morbide. Tous sont alignés sur un même axe quoique, dans des positions extrêmement différentes, presque ridicules. Il est évident que ces individus ne se connaissaient nullement. Pourtant ils ont tous décider de venir ici, faire un file d'attente pour chacun recevoir sa balle entre les deux yeux.  
>_Lestrade, informations. Je siffle, sentant bien vite mes neurones s'agiter, déchainés.<br>_Pas grand-chose, malheureusement, si ce n'est leurs noms ainsi qu'un groom qui affirme avoir vu monter cinq personnes en tout. Il a lui-même accompagné ces trois-là, annonce l'inspecteur en pointant les morts coucher à terre, toutefois, il jure avoir vu deux autres personnes pénétrer dans la chambres aux environs de dix-heures, chose que les caméras de surveillance confirment, bien que l'on ne voit absolument personne ressortir de cette chambre. Le livre d'or contient tout de même un nom. Un certain « Moriarty.J ». Il n'a rien écrit de particulier si ce n'est : « Que la partie commence ! »  
>_Intéressant… John s'occupe des notes. Déclarais-je sur un ton absent.<br>Le blond ne rechigne pas et reporte dans un petit calepin, l'identité des victimes. Lorsqu'il referme son cahier, je lui fais signe d'approcher :  
>_Tu es docteur John. Quand sont-ils morts ?<p>

L'ex-soldat se penche sur les cadavres, prend leurs température, les renifle et laisse ses doigts courir un peu partout sur leur corps.

_Je dirais que tout a commencé à six heures ce matin. Annonce le blond, les sourcils entremêlés.  
>_Qu'il y a-t-il ? M'enquis-je.<br>_C'est étrange. Ils ne sont pas tous morts au même moment.  
>_Normal. Un être humain, seul, ne peut tuer simultanément trois personnes. Psalmodiais-je sèchement.<br>_Evidement que non. Approuve le docteur, me faisant hausser un sourcil. Cependant, la différence de température est bien trop large pour qu'ils n'aient pas été tués, au moins, à deux heures d'intervalle. Non sans parler de cette femme-là qui en est déjà au stade de rigidité cadavérique. Et puis.., il y a quelque chose de perturbant.  
>_Je sais. Acquiesçais-je gravement. On y va.<br>Watson opine et annonce le nom de la première victime, me tendant par la même occasion son téléphone :  
>_J'ai un accès gratuit et illimité à internet.<br>Cet homme ne me déçoit vraiment pas ! Sourire aux lèvres, je reporte l'identité citer par le bond dans la barre de recherche du Smartphone, faisant défiler les sites web, à la recherche d'une adresse.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

* * *

><p>_Merci pour votre aide et désolé pour votre sœur. Continue Watson laissant sa main se faire broyer poliment.<p>

La jeune fille, comme stimulé par les paroles du blond, s'éparpille dans un nouveau sanglot. Seigneur ! Ce qu'elle peut être pitoyable ! Une vague de dégoût me submerge quand mon colocataire accepte sans objections ses bras autour de son coup.  
>_Pleurer et enlacer un inconnu ne fera pas diminuer votre peine. Lâchez-le. Dis-je froidement.<br>_Sherlock ! S'écrie le docteur.  
>La pleurnicharde s'éloigne du soldat, un regard mauvais posé sur moi. Je lui rends la pareille et prend la porte sans plus de cérémonie. Les pas pressés du docteur résonnent derrière moi et une fois dehors, il relance :<p>

_Sherlock ! Ce que tu viens de faire, c'était.., c'était..

_Méchant ? Encourageais-je distraitement, occupé à héler un taxi.

Je devine plus que je ne vois, l'expression exaspérée du blond. Nous prenons place dans le taxi où règne un silence religieux à peine troublé par la musique qui filtre depuis la radio du chauffeur. Le soir est tombé depuis longtemps, les gens s'entassent prestement sur les trottoirs donnant une étrange impression de fragilité. Une bombe. Si elle tombait maintenant, ferait mouche à coup sûr. À défaut de voir, un explosif déchirer le ciel, j'aperçois le premier flocon d'hivers. L'eau gelée est vite rattrapée par ses confrères et il neige sur Londres.  
>_Oh, il neige ! S'émerveille le blond, la précédente querelle déjà oublié.<p>

Mes yeux se posent sur lui et je constate avec horreur que sa joie enfantine m'apaise. Lorsque mes pupilles paparazzi le blond, je me rends compte que je ne pense pas. Entre mes deux oreilles, c'est le silence. Cela aurait pu être alarmant, sérieusement alarmant même.

_Ça te dis un chinois ? Fis-je sur un ton neutre.

_Hm ? Oui, oui. Sourit l'homme, sa joie faisant quelque peu tressaillir mon cœur.

Le taxi poursuit sa route sur un nouvel itinéraire, sa destination étant, à présent, un restaurant asiatique. Le chauffeur, en bon taximan, empreinte la route la plus longue et fréquentée, histoire de, s'il le peut, nous coincer dans un embouteillage. Le silence dans ma tête ne s'arrête pas. Mon corps est parfaitement détendu, voir même carrément apaisé.

Quelque chose ne va pas. Voilà maintenant deux jours, que nous enquêtons sur cette affaire, deux longs jours où les indices ont pris leurs temps. Vingt-quatre heures, où nous n'avons pas beaucoup dormis et courus à travers la ville sans jamais rien trouver de concret. Nous avançons, certes, mais à quel vitesse ! Voyez comme j'aurais dû me sentir à bout de nerf, frustré. J'aurais dû, seulement, voilà. Je suis totalement calme.

_Dis, il reste encore du lait ? Peut-être qu'on devrait acheter une brique en chemin. Tousse le blond, sa main remontant en vain sur une fermeture déjà à son maximum.

_Tu as froid ? Fis-je en sentant une douce émotion me submerger.

Quel est ce sentiment ? Mon corps était totalement relaxé et le voilà anxieux à présent. C'est à n'y rien comprendre.

_Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va. Sourit mon colocataire en se fourrant les mains dans les poches.

L'émotion, incongrue mais récurrente siffle dans mes oreilles alors que je défais mon écharpe et la noue autour du coup du blond.

_Oh..tu, merci. Mais.. Bégaie, l'ex-soldat.

_Je vais bien. Informais-je dans le but de calmer son désarroi.

Mon anxiété régresse puis fini par disparaitre. Le blond ne tremble plus de froid lorsque le taxi arrive enfin à destination.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

* * *

><p>_Résumons. Que savons-nous de la disparue ? Lançais-je d'un ton égal.<p>

Mon assistant dépose sa fourchette, réfléchis un court instant avant de psalmodier :

_Elle s'appelle Ellen Campfield, vit à Soho depuis peu car elle entreprend un échange scolaire aux beaux-arts de Mayfair. Bien que vivant dans un quartier chaud, elle ne sort pas beaucoup parce qu'elle ne connaît personne et ses camarades de classe l'évitent un maximum à cause de son air bizarre. Son appartement sentait la marijuana et était sans dessus dessous. Sa voisine qui l'a aperçu le matin même de sa disparition, dit qu'elle souriait lorsqu'elle a quitté l'immeuble. Chose que la jeune fille ne faisait jamais.

_Ce qui signifie ? Encourageais-je.

_Qu'elle avait de bonnes raisons de se réjouir ? Essaye le blond, un peu perdu.

_Mais encore ? Aller, John, pourquoi une belle jeune fille se réjouit-elle ? Insistais-je en m'avançant, la table entre nous me servant d'appuis afin de rapprocher nos visages de manière conséquente.

Ses yeux se noient dans les miens à la recherche d'une solution que j'ai au bout des lèvres. Son visage semble s'illuminer alors qu'il souffle :  
>_Surement par amour…<p>

_Exact ! M'écriais-je en reprenant vivement ma place initiale. D'ailleurs, si tu regardes à la page quatorze du journal de jeudi passé, en bas à droite, tu peux voir une annonce de jeune célibataire cherchant un compagnon, gentil, avec lequel passer des moments simples et tranquilles.

Le docteur examine le journal que j'avais préalablement déposé sur la table et demande :

_Comment sais-tu qu'il s'agit de la petite Ellen ?

_Son numéro de portable. En fouillant sa chambre hier, je suis tombé sur son contrat d'abonnement téléphonique et en épluchant son courrier, sur des factures détaillées répertoriant tous les appels reçu et émis sur son téléphone. Autant dire que les pages n'étaient pas bien remplis. Excepté, celle du mois passé, sur la fin, un numéro apparait plusieurs fois. Ce qui laisse penser que quelqu'un a répondu à son annonce, ils ont discuté plusieurs nuits au téléphone et ont finalement décidé de se rencontrer. Le matin de son rendez-vous avec l'inconnu, elle souriait. L'après-midi, nous n'avions plus aucune trace d'elle.  
>_Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec le triple homicide…, gémit le blond à la fin de mon pamphlet.<p>

_M'enfin, John ! Tu as vu la vidéo de surveillance comme moi ! D'accord, on ne voyait pas le visage de l'homme. Néanmoins, n'as-tu pas remarqué comme sa silhouette prenait le pas sur celle de Campfield ? Il la dominait entièrement, alors qu'ils font presque la même taille, son ombre anéantissait celle de la jeune fille. Cela ne peut être que la personne qui a répondu à l'annonce, c'est logique !

_Mouais, logique hein.. Marmonne l'ex-soldat avec une petite moue.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'un homme qui nous fixait depuis notre entrée dans le restaurant, se décide à venir nous accoster, ou plutôt, à accoster mon colocataire :

_Excuse-moi, sourit l'inconnu. Oh j'espère que je n'interromps rien ! C'est ma première venue à Londres et je me demandais, si vous ne connaissiez pas de chouettes coins ?

Pathétique. Qui pourrait tomber dans le panneau ? C'est le pire plan de drague jamais inventé !

_Oui bien sûr ! Sourit le docteur en invitant l'importun à notre table.

John Watson est officiellement l'homme le plus naïf de la terre entière et surement des galaxies aux alentours ! Mes doigts se crispent sur mon téléphone et je feins une impassibilité que je suis à mille lieues de ressentir. Non. La vérité est que je boue de colère. Qu'est-ce que c'est ce touriste à la mord-moi le nœud ? Pourquoi le blond ne se rend-il pas compte que cet abrutit lui fait du rentre dedans ? Pour quelle fichue raison suis-je si furieux ?

_Jim, enchanté. Sourit, bêtement, le touriste.

_John, ravie de te rencontrer. Répond doucement le docteur comme si une saleté de soleille rayonnais dans sa gorge.

Jim (oh ce que je peux haïr ce nom !) se tourne vers moi en attente d'un salut qui ne viendra jamais.  
>_Euh…, Jim, je te présente, Sherlock, un.., ami. Ahem.., il n'a pas l'air comme ça, mais c'est un chouette type ! Plaisante mon futur ex-colocataire, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.<p>

Le brun trouve, bien évidemment, sa phrase très drôle et éclate d'un rire ô combien irritant. C'est donc ainsi qu'ils se mettent à parler des plus « beaux endroits de Londres », de petits cafés « sympas » et d'autres âneries dans le même genre.

Trente, interminables, minutes plus tard, ''Jim'' qui a fini son dessert se décide enfin à quitter notre table :  
>_Je vais devoir y aller Jonny-boy, ma visite en bus va commencer.<p>

_Oh d'accord. J'espère que tu vas bien t'amuser ! Lance le blond, égale à lui-même.

_Si tu étais avec moi, ça aurait été certain ! Flirt à nouveau le touriste avec un sourire charmeur devant un Watson qui n'a toujours pas compris les intentions plus qu'explicites de celui-ci.

_On peut se faire une sortie, un de ces quatre, si tu veux ? Demande joyeusement l'ex-soldat me faisant presque lâcher mon portable de surprise.

_Un peu que je veux ! Tiens, voici mon numéro, se réjouit ''Jim'' en reportant celui-ci sur la serviette du blond. En tout cas, je me suis bien amusé en ta compagnie Jonny-boy ! T'es un gars vraiment cool !  
>_Toi aussi Jim. J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt. Bye !<p>

Le brun claque un bisou sur la joue de Watson, jurant que c'est comme cela que les français se disent au revoir… Seigneur, qu'on me retienne ! Je vais lui arracher une dent ! L'importun, irritant, affreux touriste brun, '' Jim '', esquisse un mouvement dans ma direction et je siffle, glacial :  
>_N'y pense même pas.<p>

_Aha, il a beaucoup d'humour ton ami _Sherlock Holmes _! Rit faussement le misérable, la façon dont il prononce mon nom me dégoutant au possible.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

* * *

><p>_Qu'il y a-t-il ? Demande pour la énième fois le blond lorsque nous arrivons à Baker Street.<p>

_Rien du tout. _Jonny-Boy. _Déclarais-je sur un ton neutre.

_Tu m'en veux parce que j'ai invité un touriste à notre table ?

_Comptes-tu le rappeler ? Rétorquais-je pour toute réponse.

J'entends le docteur s'afférer dans la cuisine et un vrombissement équivoque indique la mise en marche du chauffe-eau. Une poignée de minutes s'écoule avant que John ne revienne, deux tasses de thé en main.

_Moi je l'ai trouvé gentil, renchérit-il en posant un mug devant moi.

_Gentil ? Cet échantillon de personne ?

_Sherlock !

_Je ne suis pas le seul à éprouver de l'animosité ! As-tu vu comme il a prononcé mon..

Mes yeux s'écarquillent sous le coup de la surprise.. Comment ai-je pu me laisser submerger par mes émotions à ce point ? J'ai oublié de réfléchir ! J'ai OUBLIER.

_Qui y-a-t-il ? S'alarme instantanément le docteur au vu de mon expression.

_John.., Est-ce que tu as dit à Jim comment je m'appelais ?

_Bien sûr ! Pourqu..Putain.

_En effet.

« Aha, il a beaucoup d'humour ton ami _Sherlock __**Holmes**_! » Je ne suis pas populaire au point qu'un vulgaire touriste exaspérant connaisse mon nom de famille. C'était pourtant si évident ! Le blond sort son téléphone et le regarde pendant ce qui semble être une éternité. Il tape sur quelques touches, le regarde à nouveau puis, comme angoisser par la seul vu de l'appareille, le pose au loin.

_Jim n'est pas quelqu'un de.. mauvais hein? S'enquit-il avec une voix chevrotante.

_ « Moriarty.J » Jim Moriarty (évident !) l'homme de la vidéo de surveillance. Il a surement organisé l'exécution de ces gens et kidnapper Campfield. Cela ne doit pas être son premier carnage. La seule chose qui m'échappe est : Pourquoi se met-il sous les feux des projecteurs _maintenant _? Il doit être d'une grande discrétion lorsqu'il commet ses méfaits mais là, il a décidé de se montrer. Pire, de jouer avec nous. Car c'est avec nous qu'il joue, tu le sais ?

_Hein ? Je…, bégaie le blond.

Il tourne sur lui-même à la recherche d'un support visuel. Cette histoire a l'air de le submerger entièrement. La guerre, les tirs, l'action et l'adrénaline, il sait comment s'en accoutumé mais jouer, avec la vie d'autres personnes, sans raison apparente, ça, il ne peut pas.

_Je vais faire du thé. Déclare l'ex-soldat, en s'enfuyant dans la cuisine.  
>_Tu viens d'en faire. Fis-je remarquer sur un ton las.<p>

_Tu es anglais ou pas ?

Le blond pose un regard intense sur moi. Un regard que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Sans savoir pourquoi, je ressens l'envie de fuir. Partir loin, car son regard en cet instant me transperce, me déchire le cerveau. J'allai dire quelque chose (n'importe quoi pour autant qu'il détourne les yeux), il le fallait, dans ses iris dansait une folle insécurité et il comptait sur moi pour apaiser son tourment. Il avait foi en moi. Moi, détective consultant, pauvre homme incendié par l'ennui.

_Tu…, commençais-je avant que le téléphone du blond ne hurle.

La sonnerie persiste mais l'ex-soldat se détourne de l'engin, se contentant d'aller préparer un autre thé.

_Ton téléphone, John. Dis-je calmement.

_Je ne peux pas Sherlock. Fais-le pour moi, s'il-te-plaît.

Ne crois pas en moi comme si cela t'était naturel ! Je t'interdis de te reposer sur moi. Je ne suis pas une saleté de personne en qui l'on peut croire aveuglément ! Si tu continues, je vais…

Tout foutre en l'air.

_Sherlock Holmes à l'appareille. Décrochais-je finalement.

_Oh ! Sherly ! Nyahhh mon petit cœur ! Je t'aime bien mais c'est à Jonny-boy que je voulais parler.

_Il n'en a pas envie, Moriarty.

_Eh, on dirait que tu as compris que c'est moi le vilain de l'histoire ! Le grand méchant loup !

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Assénais-je, austère.

_M'amuser enfin ! C'est quoi cette question à la con ?

_...

_Hihi je t'ai vexé on dirait ! Mais avoue que cette question était stupide Sherly-my-little-honey.

_La vie n'est pas un jeu, Jim.

_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi…

_Des gens meurt.

_Oui et bien.., C'EST-CE QUE LES GENS FONT !

Le souffle erratique du brun me parvient de loin, une mélodie pareille à celle que l'on entend à l'allumage d'un ordinateur raisonne ainsi que le cliquetis d'une arme que l'on charge.

_Eh, tu as faillis me mettre en colère Sherly. Bon, voilà comment la partie va se dérouler car on va jouer Sherlock.

_Donne-moi les règles qu'on en finisse.

_C'est simple, tu trouves la môme Campfield avant treize heure demain et je ne tuerais pas John Watson.

_Je t'aurais, Jim.

_Non, tu ne m'aura pas ! Chante le brun d'une voix aigue.

Une tonalité répétitive m'indique que l'homme a raccroché. Je me tourne vers mon colocataire qui maintenant s'entête à vouloir faire des biscuits dans le but d'occuper son esprit.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Angoisse<strong>, nom féminin

Sens Inquiétude profonde entrainant un sentiment de malaise physique et psychique. Synonyme affres Anglais anguish

Il est midi et demi. Je ne sais pas où est John et encore moins où se trouve la fille Campfield. Mon cerveau réfléchis de manière très bancale, parasité par l'angoisse et la peur. Je _sais _que je vais sauver John. Je le _dois. _

_Tout ça, c'est de vautre faute, le cinglé.

J'observe négligemment Donovan alors qu'elle me crache, une fois de plus, sa haine au visage :  
>_Fallait que vous entraîniez ce pauvre gars dans vos histoires de psychopathe hein ? Sachez seulement que s'il meurt, il n'y aura personne d'autre à blâmer que vous. Vous êtes aussi taré que l'autre Jim Moriarty !<p>

J'ai envie de la frapper au visage. Pour qu'elle se taise et avec un peu de chance, sous cette angle, si je mets assez de force dans mon coup, sa tête ira rencontrer le coin du bureau de Lestrade et sa boîte crânienne désespérément vide, se percera.

_Donovan ! Calmez-vous, immédiatement ! Ordonne le DI sur un ton sans appelle.

_Vous êtes toujours de son côté ! S'injure l'agent.

_Aucune personne sensé ne voudrais être du votre. Rétorque sèchement l'inspecteur, me faisant me sentir mieux, plus aptes à réfléchir en tout cas.

Sans me soucier des personnes dans la pièce, je me dirige vers le placard et m'y enferme silencieusement.

Des bruits étouffés me parviennent depuis la paroi en bois, des exclamations, un rire amer et une remarque désagréable me concernant. Rien ne compte. Réfléchir, voilà ce qu'il faut. Je ferme lentement les yeux et laisse mon pouls s'accélérer. Réfléchir. John va être sauvé. Plus jamais je ne le laisserais seul. Aucun danger ne l'enlèvera à moi. Pensé. Réfléchir. Je vais trouver la solution alors on rentrera à Backer Street et il préparera du thé. Pensé. Pensé. Réfléchir ? Pensé. Le monde se disloque autour de moi et bientôt ne reste plus que mon souffle haché. Diverses images se fracassent contre mon crâne. Le temps courre. Oublions l'inutile. Recentrer son univers.

Moriarty. Campfield. Les morts. Le sang. La trajectoire des corps. Porte fermée. Campfield-Moriarty. Trajectoire des corps. .PAN-PAN-PAN. Mort. Tous. Campfield. Porte fermée. Morarty, Moriarty, Moriarty-Campfield. Vitres. Vitres. Sniper. Oublier l'impossible, se concentrer sur les faits. Sens ? Aucun. Jeu ? Jeu. Pouvoir. Ennui. Ennui mortel. Génie. John Watson, ex-soldat rentrée d'Afghanistan. Ennui. Campfield. Annonce. Retour d'Afghanistan. Blog. Morairty. Génie. Campfield. Sherlock Holmes. Détective consultant. Oublie. Parasite. Pensé. Réfléchir. Bombe. Beaux-art. Explosion. Moriarty. John Watson, Sherlock Holmes. 221 B Baker Street. Ennui. 221 B Baker Street. Jim. Barker Street.

Mes yeux s'ouvre violement et je peine à m'habituer à l'obscurité du réduis. J'ai la vue brouillé et en passant un doigt sur mes joues, je m'aperçois qu'elles sont mouillées. L'effort m'aura arraché quelques larmes mais à présent j'ai la solution. Théoriquement, j'ai encore dix bonnes minutes devant moi. Je décide donc de m'accorder quelque secondes de répit. J'ai résolu l'énigme, tout va bien se passer maintenant. John va rentrer à la maison.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

* * *

><p>_Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'exclame le blond à l'embrassure de la porte.<p>

_M'ennuie.

_Et pourquoi est-ce que tu viens t'ennuyer dans MON lit ?

J'observe mon colocataire et ami alors qu'il ramasse mes vêtements répandu au sol.  
>_Rassure-moi, tu n'es pas nu hein ?<p>

J'ai un sourire en coin et tapote doucement la place libre à côté de moi.  
>_Si tu crois que je vais dormir avec toi, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil…, Soupire l'ex-soldat en se massant les tempes.<p>

Cela fait aujourd'hui, six mois que j'ai résolu l'énigme et gagné la partie. La bombe n'a pas explosé et l'on a pu récupérer le corps de Campfield en bon état. Car bien sûr elle était morte depuis le début. Moriarty joue d'une façon qui échappe à la logique. Sauver un mort est une chose assez ironique. Sur le moment, j'en ai ri. Autant dire que cela n'a pas plu à tout le monde, voir même à personne. Les gens sont si coincé !

_Sherlock, tu ne voudrais pas quitter mon lit, s'il-te-plaît ? recommence le médecin sur un ton fatigué.

_Tu n'es jamais là.

_Pardon ?

_Tu es loin toute la journée. Pendant ce temps, moi je me demande si tu ne t'es pas fait tuer ou égorger par un type à qui mon intelligence n'aura pas plus. J'aime bien te savoir à côté de moi.

_Sherlock, c'était il y a six mois, c'est fini.

_Non.

La bombe sur laquelle la jeune Campfield étais assise se trouvait à Baker Street. Au rez, Mrs Hudson avait été drogué et allongé dans son lit pour une dernière sieste. Moriarty voulait détruire mon monde tout entier. Mon refuge, ma fierté et la dernière trace d'affection qu'il restait dans ma vie. Kidnapper John ne faisait pas partie de son plan de base. Mais à la vue du blond, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher « Oh tu imagines sa jolie petite tête blonde recouverte de sang ? Imagine Sherly ! Hmmmmm…. »

Mes yeux se reposent sur la dite tête blonde et j'assène de petites tapes sur la place libre à côté de moi. L'ex-soldat n'oppose pas plus de résistance, se change sans pudeur et viens se glisser sous les draps.

_Juste pour cette fois Sherlock. Avertit-il tout de même.  
>_Oui, bien sûr. Affirmais-je en le prenant dans mes bras.<br>_Sherlock !  
>_Je vais te relâcher. Attend un peu. S'il-te-plaît.<p>

Le docteur cherche sur mon visage un quelconque signe pouvant expliquer mon comportement mais ne trouvant rien, il acquiesce simplement. Son front s'appuie contre ma poitrine et ses muscles se détendent. Nous restons enlacés pendant ce qui semble être l'éternité la plus fugace de l'histoire de l'humanité. Le blond fini par s'endormir son souffle régulier venant échouer sur mon torse.

Je ne me suis jamais senti autant triste de toute ma vie. Je pourrais me lever, fumer, vomir et jouer du violon pourtant c'est ici que j'ai envie d'être. Avec lui que je veux avoir mal.

John Watson est à présent mon monde. Mon univers. Le plus douloureux dans cette pensé, dans le fait d'avoir parfaitement conscience du fait que je l'aime du plus profond de mon être, est qu'il ne me retournera jamais cet amour. Un jour, il s'en ira avec une godiche quelconque sous le bras, se mariera et m'oubliera. Il y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire à cela ?  
>_John Hamish Watson, je t'aime. Ne m'abandonne pas, jamais.<br>_Hmmm..Gémit le blond dans son sommeil.

Je décide de prendre ça pour un oui. Personne ne me l'enlèvera. Je le jure. Mes yeux se ferment et mes bras se resserrent autour de mon trésor, de ma raison, de mon tout.

* * *

><p><strong>-FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>D'accord c'est un peu glauque sur la fin mais sincèrement est-ce que Sherlock peu aimer comme les autres ? Creuser son trou dans le cœur d'un sociopathe n'est pas chose aisée mais en sortir est encore plus difficile. Son amour sera votre tombeau. Hmmmm ça me donne envie de faire un autre OS là.. ahahaha Merci de m'avoir lu, laissez-moi un petit mot si ça vous a plu ! À bientôt !<strong>

**Ps : Hésitez pas à me demander si vous voulez plus d'explication sur l'affaire. J'aurais bien expliqué le pourquoi du comment des meurtres et tout ça mais je commençais à atteindre les dix pages dans Word aha et c'est tout de même un OS hein ahaha Donc je me suis dis, tant pis, l'important c'est le « couple » SH/JW cependant, si vous voulez de plus amples informations, n'hésitez pas !**

**pps: Désolé pour les fautes que j'ai manqué !**

**Bisous**

**H.**


End file.
